Those Ill-Fated Souls
by The OriginalSailorSun
Summary: A fanfiction I made at the request of Kyle Carr. It stars Len, Rin, Meiko, Miku and Kaito. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Rated M cause of violence.


Disclaimer: Maybe you're asking if I own Vocaloid. Well, of course not. It's a fan fiction isn't it? So, unfortunately I do not own Vocaloid or any of these characters in the story. This is my first one shot so I hope it's good. Just sit back, read, enjoy and review. Written by the request of Kyle Carr.

Those Ill-fated Souls

A lovely set of twins, a sister and a brother, were born into the world that I watch over. Now fourteen years have passed and they have grown up quite well, taking care of each other and staying out of trouble. Rin and Len are their names. Also born into my world is a beautiful girl who loves to daydream and write fantasy novels. She can be easily deceived which sometimes plants her in a load of trouble. Miku is her name. The last person born into my world in a young man who never wants to grow up on the inside and this gives him a childhood innocence that can't be changed. His name is Kaito. I thought it would be good for all of them to meet, but I was wrong. Here's the story of what happened that fateful night.

Rin and Len found a letter on their doorstep that I left for them. The instructions inside were to go to the park for a dinner picnic that was being thrown.

"I don't know about this Rin. We don't know the person who left us this letter. It could be dangerous".

"But I want to go Len. You always keep me away from trouble and it's really boring. I want to do something fun for once". After much pleading from his sister, the twins were on their way to the picnic.

The same type of letter was left for Miku. "it seems like fun. Maybe I'll go." she said cheerfully.

The last letter sent to Kaito who couldn't wait to meet new friends. "This is going to be so much fun. I wonder what kind of friends I'll meet." And so they all arrived for the picnic.

Everything was going fine at the picnic, especially for Miku and Kaito. These two really started to like each other. I knew this would happen. They share a common personality, kindness for everyone they meet. However, Len also has grown to like Miku and Rin knows this.

"Okay Len, I want to go home now." she said to her brother softly.

"But why? We were having so much fun Rin." Len said still staring at Miku.

"I don't trust these people. You're right Len, the world is a scary place and we shouldn't be out like this after dark."

"I don't want to leave yet Rin. I'm sure these two are nice." Rin walked over to a tree branch behind Len. Miku and Kaito were talking to each other and didn't notice. However, Len did notice. Before he could ask what she was doing, Rin said,

"But I want to go home now!" Len was still being stubborn, but eventually decided to leave. Rin stayed behind for just a small moment.

"He would have listened to me right away if she wasn't in the picture." Rin pulled off the branch of the tree. "I'll just have to get rid of her so this never happens again. Len doesn't have to know about this." Rin quickly ran towards Miku and pushed the branch in the right ear. The branch was just long enough to reach Miku's brain and kill her. Kaito was in absolute despair and didn't know what to do.

Len was walking back to get Rin since she was taking a long time and he saw what she had done. He didn't want to even look at Rin anymore, but Kaito picked up a knife that was at the picnic table and went to kill Rin for what she had done. Rin managed to dodge the attacks and cried out for her brother.

"Len! Help me! I told you we couldn't trust them! I told you! Please do something Len!" Len couldn't help but step in and save his sister. Even though she had killed Miku, he wasn't going to let his sister die. He quickly rushed towards Rin and pushed her out of the way of Kaito's attacks. Unfortunately, he got stabbed instead. Kaito couldn't believe what he had done. Fearing for his life, he ran into the forest to hide from a vengeful Rin.

I had to stop this before everyone in my world died. I appeared before the still alive Rin and the dead Len and Miku. " If you want I can save your brother. Are you willing to accept my terms?"

"Anything you want. I didn't mean to get him killed. I just wanted him to be with me, only me for ever."

"I can save him by sending his soul to another world."

"Fine, but please send me with him. I can't live without my brother beside me at all times!"

"Anything you want." I sent all three of these souls into another world but Miku was sent before them. Next I went to see Kaito.

"Kaito, she is gone now. But I wonder, do you want to be the only one in this world?"

"No. I want to make lots of friends and make people happy. I might just go insane if I stayed here. Can you bring me somewhere else?"

"Yes I can." And so I did. I also brought him to that world, but he went before Miku. I decided I would join them in that world so I left to. Little did I know, these souls are doomed when placed together. I sent them to a dream world and they were bound to fail.

"_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, _

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. _

_'I don't want to disappear this way. _

_How can I make people dream of me?' _

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. _

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world_"


End file.
